Kuroko, in Wonderland!
by kouraisouma
Summary: After falling asleep peacefully in his bed, Kuroko finds himself falling into a world he'd never seen before. This is the story of Kuroko's trip to Wonderland! [Please forgive the horrible summary. New idea I thought I'd try. Ships sail later! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko, in Wonderland?!**

[ Authors note: So I searched a ways back and haven't seen anything pertaining to this so I thought I'd give it a try! I may have to tweak personalities, unfortunately. But I will try to stay on track as much as possible. And the usual story-line of Wonderland will be slightly off kilter for my story to work better. There will be a pairing but it will be closer to the end. Pay close enough attention and you _maaaay_ see it coming! Anyway, I do hope you enjoy! – DA ]

 _I'm falling. Why am I falling? I was just sleeping, wasn't I? Where am I falling to? I must be drea…_

With a sickening crash and crack he felt himself hit the ground with all of the grace of a cat falling into a river. "Oof," he let out a huff of what little air he had before sucking in a deep breath and trying to regulate his breathing. "What in the…" His voiced was staggered due to lack of air in his lungs but it still carried his usual bored tone. Slowly he let his eyes open to face something bright in the sky from where he still lay on his back. "The moon…" He grumbled before he sighed, his breathing finally returning to normal as he forced himself to sit up with a groan. His whole body hurt from that fall. _But, how is that possible? I'm dreaming._ The voice inside his head deadpanned as it usually would before he took a slow, long look around. His surroundings were very different from before. It seems as though he had fallen into a field? The flowers sprouting here seemed quite different and he eyed each one incredulously from where he sat before a quick flash of movement caught his attention. His eyes darted to what it was and it seemed to be a… tall, blonde male with… rabbit ears? _A rabbit man? I'm definitely dreaming._ His inner voice droned on as he forced himself to a stand and the rabbit man drew closer. For some reason, that rabbit man looked awfully familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

The rabbit man stopped in front of him in mid-run, going on about how late he was to a very important date, and checking his pocket watch at least twenty times in the minute span he had stood there with him. Kuroko slowly raised a brow, curious as to why the rabbit man was rush so, but before he could think to ask the rabbit man was signaling him to follow and taking off again. With Kuroko's physique, keeping up with the rabbit man had been difficult but he had managed somehow and found himself running deeper and deeper into a strange looking forest. "Hey, rabbit! Where are we…?" Before he could finish his question he found himself tripping over a tree root, and once he looked back up from the ground; the rabbit man was gone from sight. "Well, that was a painful waste of time." Kuroko deadpanned before lifting himself back to his feet and turning to head in the direction he'd just come from. "And where do you think you're going?" He heard another voice call out from somewhere, causing him to swirl around in search for its origins. "Who's there?" He said lightly and he heard an annoyed sigh in reply before the voice spoke again. "Down here, you moron." Just before him, on the leaf of a strange flower sat a green caterpillar that looked as though he was wearing glasses. And once again, this strange, talking caterpillar also seemed familiar in a way. What the hell was going on? What a strange, and painful dream this had turned into. "Um, who are you?" Kuroko asked in a straight-forward tone as he usually would and the caterpillar began to swing the pipe he was holding vigorously. "You damn kids these days, need to learn to respect in sempai better! I am a caterpillar, obviously." With a huff the caterpillar pushed his glasses back up his nonexistent nose. How were they staying on his face?! This dream was beginning to really weird him out. Was it something he had eaten, maybe?

With a sigh, Kuroko decided to give up on figuring out why and how he fell into this dream and decided to try and figure out a way to wake up from it. Without a single moment of hesitation, the small boy slapped himself, quite hard, in the face. The slap had stung deeply and now there was a bright red mark welting up where he had hit and he absentmindedly began to rub it. "Well, that hurt. And it didn't work." He deadpanned as he stared down at the now wide-eyed caterpillar. "You idiot! What'd ya do that for?" The caterpillar was now laughing, at Kuroko's expense none-the-less, and it actually bothered the boy. He was, after all, being laughed at by a bug. Kuroko frowned slightly and took another look around before looking back at the caterpillar with a blank expression. "Where am I?" He question and the caterpillar made a sound that irked him. A sound that signaled that the bug thought he was stupid. "We're in Wonderland, of course. I guess you really are an _idiot._ "

[ Chapter one! Intro to Kuroko falling into Wonderland! I know it's short right now but the chapters will get longer as we go. I also realize how hard it is for me to get into the characters of this show now, which makes me sadface. I'm usually okay with it. THIS SHOW IS TOUGH, BUT I LOVES IT! Anyway, please let me know what you think and I will update soon! Much love, DA. ]


	2. Hatter's Spectacular Tea Party!

**Kuroko, in Wonderland?!  
Chapter 2 – Hatter's Spectacular Tea Party!**

" _Wonderland?"_ Kuroko said skeptically, though it was slightly believable; He was talking to a caterpillar, which looked strangely familiar to him. And the rabbit boy who was also familiar. Wait! "Hyuuga-senpai." He said as excitedly as he could with his usual expression, and his tone slightly elevated as he tapped one fist into the palm of his other hand. The Hyuuga-caterpillar arched a green layer of skin like an eyebrow as he watched the curious boy. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you'd better get a move on or you'll be late for the Hatter's tea party. He really hates people with no sense of time." The caterpillar mumbled and Kuroko eyed him suspiciously. "Tea party? I wasn't invited to any tea party." He said flatly and watched as the bug glared at him. _What is this?!_ His mind was running a mile a minute as the Hyuuga-bug spoke. "The hell ya weren't! What's that then?!" Hyuuga-bug motioned with one of his antenna at an envelope that sat clumsily in Kuroko's pocket. The boy eyed it for a long moment, but decided that for his own mental health [he hoped anyway] he would just go with the flow of this dream. "Ah. Right. Better be off then. Good-bye, Hyuuga-bug." He said plainly as he turned and started back off in the direction the Rabbit boy had gone in. _Come to think of it…_ He thought as he walked on before one of his brows arched, even if infinitesimally so. _Kise-bunny._ Since no one was around, he figured it'dd be okay if he giggled about how fitting that actually was in his mind.

Unknown to the small bluenette, he wasn't alone at all. In the shadows lurked a figure, sliding like a shadow amongst the trees and shrubbery as he walked on. At one point he came to a fork in the road and stopped short, looking down each path carefully. He could have sworn he heard a quiet, yet demanding voice. _Right,_ the whisper came upon the wind, but Kuroko had no reason not to listen, so down the right path he went. Soon he could hear a great deal of noise coming from somewhere up ahead and he sighed. _This tea party sounds like it could be very annoying,_ he thought before he noticed something in a tree above him move. His eyes darted in the direction before he gasped. "Snake?! No…" At first glance it had looked like a snake, but then he realized. "Snakes aren't fluffy." He deadpanned as he stared curiously at what he now assumed was an animals tail. But what kind of animal? Was it going to eat him? Why was it purple and blue? He watched it for a long moment before he took a step forward and slowly but surely, a boy [ who happened to be attached to said tail] began to materialize out of thin air, and slowly too; making the whole situation slightly more uncomfortable than Kuroko would ever want. "Wait! This character I do remember! The Cheshire Cat!" Again with his extremely small amount of enthusiasm, even if he were extremely proud of himself at the moment. The cat boy's small grin grew wider at the mention of the name and soon his grin had nearly enveloped the lower half of his face.

"You're more intelligent than the caterpillar had let on, little boy." The Cheshire with flaming red hair that clashed horrible with his blue/purple fluffy ears; purred. "How do you know of me?" His tone was curious, and carried a laughter in it, but there was also a deep underlying of sinister carried in it. "Ah. Well, I've seen the movies." Kuroko answered meekly under the instense gaze of the cat boy. "Movies? You are a strange one, little boy. The tea party is straight ahead. Please, do try not to get too rowdy." His tone made it more like a strict command than a question as little pieces of him began to evaporate before the bluenette's eyes. "Akashi-kun would love him." Kuroko whispered with a sigh to himself after the _Cheshire_ Cat had disappeared completely, and he once again began moving forward; To the tea party with the Hatter!

The noise steadily grew as he made his way down the narrow winding path before he stopped short of the entrance to a wide open space. In this space were several things. One was a large table, big enough to seat twenty [ which was way too many people, in his opinion] and said table was wobbly on each end. A leg on the right front was too short and a leg on the rear left was too short causing the table to wobble back and forth hap hazardously as the guests that sat around it leaned forward and rocked backward, reaching for sugar, a tea kettle, a cup, or each other across the table. _I had always thought this part of the movie was crazy, but this much detail…_ Kuroko was almost positive now that his unconscious mind had gone completely insane at this point. While lost in his own thoughts, Kuroko hadn't noticed that the commotion had died down and that all eyes were on him. It wasn't until a very hyper looking hare jumped up from his seat with a squeak and ran over. "Hatter! Hatter! Our very special guest has arrived at last! Where should I seat him? By you, by me, by door mouse; maybe?!" His sing-song tone carried into Kuroko's ear and resonated deep with in. _Ah, Takao-kun._ His happy go-lucky atmosphere always left Kuroko feeling warm inside, this Hare had to be him. Which meant…

"As long as he doesn't sit on my lucky item, I don't care where you put him." The hatter said, reaching up to adjust his misshapen glasses, one spectacle was shaped like a star, the other was a square. His hat rested tall upon his hair [ which was the greenest green Kuroko had ever seen! Damn, the sing-song was catching!] and was wrapped in a multitude of different colored, shaped, and designed fabrics with one large feather sticking out from the inner edge of the rim. His attire was hardly normal either as he adorned a patch-work waist coat and slacks [each with completely opposite color schemes and design patterns] and one shoe, on his right foot. "Midorima-kun would never." Kuroko said quietly to himself as he looked around the table at the other guests. _Kise-Bunny,_ he thought and a small smirk grew on his lips as his eyes passed over him. Next to the Hatter was very large, mousy looking character, with mouse like ears to top it off and light purple hair. _Soft hair, Murasakibara-kun-mouse._ Kuroko thought listlessly as he eyed the large, sleepy looking mouse with curiosity. "Please, come sit, come sit! Have a sip of tea with me! Let's get to know you!" The Hare spoke again and it almost made Kuroko jump, inwardly anyway, and he allowed himself to be shown to a seat. A cup of tea was sat in front of him before he looked around again. There was a chair between himself and the hatter. _Ah, that's why he didn't want me to sit in his lucky item. The chair._ Kuroko observed quietly before he sighed. This was going to be the longest night of his life, wasn't it?

[ Author's Note: Hello hello again! I do hope you enjoy this so far. Next chapter will be a little more fun and interesting, I hope anyway! So please keep reading, and as always; Thanks for the support guys! You're amazing! Love ya all, DA. ]


End file.
